How the World Nearly Ended Again
by The 379th Hero
Summary: Just as the title says, the world nearly ends, again. This doesn't just include PJO and Heroes characters, but also Harry Potter characters. I am amcharacter in this with every singlempower from all three of these media.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**This is urgent! If you suddenly are able to do something abnormal, please help us!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, Harry Potter, or Heroes; Rick Riordan, J. K. Rowling, and Tim Kring do.**

Thomas POV

My day started out normally. Not normal as in I'm normal; I am not. What's normal for me is abnormal for you, maybe. You may be a special. You may be one of us. Our group has people like Percy Jackson, Peter Petrelli, Harry Potter, and all their allies and friends. Octavian (from Heroes of Olympus) is still a complete butthead. Leo is annoying. Percy is engaged to Annabeth. Jason and Piper are married. And finally, some their dead buddies somehow came back to life. Unfortunately, dead enemies are also back: Lord Voldemort, Kronos, Gaea, Adam Monroe, Arthur Petrelli, Daniel Linderman, and a bunch of others. Plenty of specials have gone rogue. Were you wondering how I am a special? I have Peter Petrelli's ability. So does my friend, Skyler Walberg. My name is Thomas Bruce. Using Peter's ability, I jave gained every abipity on Earth! Skyler has too, and Peter has regained his original ability. Fortunately for us, our enemy has ver y few specials among their ranks, but a lot of their supporters are normals. They seek to recreate the formula that gives people abilities so that they can give abilities to their nrmal supporters. The catalyst that would make this formula functional resides within a human being. That human being happens to be Claire Bennet. Therefore, the situation is "Save the cheerlaeader, Save the world" all over again. The cheerleader, if you're to idiotical to figure this out, is Claire. The most famous Sylar, who just happens to be the first Sylar, is the only Sylar onmour side. All people with Peter's ability are on our side, and all people with Arthur's ability are enemies. For all other abilities, two thirds a re friendly, one third is not. We have used the formula on certain people who would be helpful to us. Also,, their are standard abilities and irregular abilities. Irregular abilities include those of Jedi, Wizards, and Demigods. Standard abilities are everything else. All people with Peter's ability have gained all abilities, standard and irregular. We also know sort of the future. Their will be some minor battle in Montreal, Quebec (by the way, I live in Toronto, Ontario) on the 25th of April, 2014. The 26th will be completely normal by normals' standards. Then the 27th will be the starter day. As in we have to move Claire from her current hiding spot in a hidden room in my house to a new location. The enemy knows Claire's location, but they can't break through the defences we have around our house. On the 28th, we will remove the catalyst from Claire since the situation on that day will be perfect to remove it and then destroy it. On the 29th, the final battle will take place in downtown Toronto, but then all combaters will suddenly move to New York after the eclipse that is to happen that day. In fact, I have a good feeling that everyone will gain an ability after that eclipse, everyone on Earth. So my day went like this: drive toschool with my dad, battle annoying rogue specials, do classes, battle more rogue specials till I'm picked up, drive home. After I get home, my day just gets normal normal. This is what happens everyday. Just today, the 24th, to go throught this schedule, then tommorrow's the 25th.

**As you can see, you will gain an ability, so please help. Put your volunteerings in reviews please.**

**TDB**


	2. Chapter 2: Montreal Craziness

**Ok, here's the second chapter.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, Star Wars or Heroes (no HP thsis chapter)**

Sylar's POV

I am Sylar. That summed up my existance for a while. From when I discovered my ability to when I gained Peter's ability. Now that I don't have to kill to gain abilities, I am Sylar doesn't describe me much more, but I still go by Sylar. Now we have a problem. We need to go to Montreal to do something. I honestly don't know what the enemy's doing in Montreal.

Thomas POV

I have a feeling that the enemy needs something that is currently in Montreal. Someone with telepathy can do the interogation. Or maybe they just want to blow it up. I really don't know what they're doing there.

Those who would go to Montreal are Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Peter, Sylar, Luke Skywalker, Yoda, Skyler and I. We were in the Argo II. When we got there, we immediately found our enemy: an army of monsters, two sith, and four absorbers (did I mention that I can sense abilities?). We landed and they immediately attacked us. We fought back. One of the Absorbers turned out to be Arthur, so Peter attacked him. The demigods took the monsters. Luke and Yoda took the sith. Sylar, Skyler and I took the remaining three absorbers. A rogue speedster decided to pop up and Jason blasted him with lightning. Soon, the monster army was dust, the sith and Arhtur had run away, and the other three absorbers had been killed. I walked over to the unconcious speedster and woke him up. I dug into his mind and found out that they just wanted to blow up Montreal and that the bomb was attached to the underside of the nearby sewage cover. Then he ran away. Skyler picked up the sewage cover, sensed how the bomb worked, and deactivated it.

**And voila. PLEASE Review. I love reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Seven Claires

**Now we get to good stuff. No SW characters, though.**

**I don't own these amazing characters, unfortunately. Then a lot of fun characters wouldn't have died in the first place. But they are back to life for this story. Update on demigod relationships: Hazel and Frank share an apartment, Percy and Annabeth are engaged, Jason and Piper are married, Leo and Calypso are dating, and Reyna and Nico are dating. The couples I like are: Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Caleo and Reynico.**

Sylar's POV

Tonight. That was when we would move her. Tonight at midnight. I would be where they were taking her. Peter, Hiro, Matt, Harry and a bunch of others would help with decoys and stuff-I didn't know the full story.

Peter's POV

I am prepared to risk my life for this. She is, after all, my neice. But what if someone died? What if we failed? No, we can't fail. We would have decoys while Hiro would teleport Claire to the new location. A VERY well guarded place.

Harry's POV

The plan was simple. I mean, I've been a part of the same plan before. In fact, the plan had been made to guard me when it was first used. You guessed it. Polyjuice potion decoys. Again.

Thomas's POV

I wassitting in bed. It was almost midnight. I was fully dressed. It was midnight. They teleported into my room. Together, we snuck down to the secret room. Claire was ready. The decoys were: Peter, Hermione, Matt, Ando, Daphne, Percy and Annabeth. The escorts for the decoys were: Skyler for Peter, Ron for Hermione, Harry with Ando, Ginny with Daphne, Neville with Matt, Luna with Annabeth and Percy was with me. Hiro would teleport Claire to the safe house. I won't tell you where it is since some enemies might read this. Sylar was currently at the safe house. The decoys took the potion as Hiro and Claire left. The potion, by the way, was Claire-ified with some of her blood. It would still make the person look like Claire for a certain period of time, but it would also give the drinker Claire's ability for the same amount of time. Once we had seven new Claires with us, we snuck out front and prepared to fly away. The wizards on brooms and Skyler and I would just fly. Percy hung on to my back as we took off. The 6 other pairs went in different directions. Percy and I, our flight went quite well given that we were attacked by a few absorbers who apparently had flight.

Skyler's POV

Wow! Ha, he missed. Ow! Peter clung on to my shoulders as we flew over the city of Toronto to the safe house. We were only attacked by... ARTHUR PETRELLI AND A FEW HUNDERED OTHER FLYING DUDES, INCLUDING DEATH EATERS!

Harry's POV

Ando clung to the broom behind me. We flew over Toronto as... LORD VOLDEMORT ENDED UP ON OUR TAIL, PREDICTABLY. I mean, he must hate me since I killed him a while back.

Sylar's POV

Thankfully, they all arrived safely. Just a few minor injuries among the wizard escorters. But they all survived. The only thing you will know (for now) about the safe house was that it was in downtown Toronto. Also in the place were Isaac, Mohinder, a whole lot of wizards, and a whole bunch of demigods. Sitting in the middle of the main room, for some strange reason, was a large statue of Mickey Mouse. That is all you will know about who's here (also a bunch of people with standard abilities), and all you will know, for now, about the place we were in. The people thing only because I don't know all of them. 12:15, not bad time.

**Most POVs in anymof my chapters for sure, but I could've done more. I just didn't want to. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! It'll make me the happiest fanfic writer on earth!**


	4. Chapter 4: Only Death Can Destroy It

**This one will be short. I don't own these characters. (No SW)**

Thomas's POV

After safely getting Claire to the safe house, I teleported home. So did Skyler. I mean, the two of, us still have school tomorrow.

Mohinder's POV

We had to remove and destroy the catalyst. Removing it was easy; Claire just focused on moving it into a secure container. Destroying it was hard. It resisted everything, even radioactive energy. We tried seeing if water would do anything. Nothing. Tried all sorts of curses. Nope. Tried Greek Fire. Leo had to put it out and it STILL didn't work! Hermione tried a bunch of spells that Harry and Ron had never heard of. Again, NOTHING! I was starting to get frustrated. I tried crushing the thing. Not even the container broke! Then, Harry had an idea! He pointed his wand at the thing. He shouted something, sounded like, "Avada Kedavra." I had no clue what that meant, but it worked. A green light shot at the catalyst and the thing just dissolved. It took a few minutes to overcome my shock at the fact that we had destroyed the thing. But when I did, I discovered that everyone had decided to celebrate.

**Yay, done. Sorry for the shortness. And the lack of POVs, but this is Mohinder's first POV. Please review, it makes me happy!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Eclipse

**Here it is, the second last chapter.**

**I don't own these amzing characters, they belong to either Rick Riordan, J. K. Rowling, Tim Kring or George Lucas.**

Thomas's POV

School let out at 3:40; Skyler and I teleported to downtown Toronto, just outside the safehouse. At 3:45, the battle started by the C N Tower. It lasted 7 minutes until all standard abilities had shut down at 3:52. The eclipse had started. All people who did not have specialized abilities retreated into their headquaters, safehouse for us and the Rogers Centre for them. In fact, the safehouse was the Air Canada Centre. The battle went on, Wizards against Death Eaters, Jedi against Sith, Demigods against Monsters and all other crazy villains, AND GAEA WAS FULLY AWAKE! That was a problem. While that was going on, Skyler, Peter, Sylar, all people with Peter's ability and I faced Arthur Petrelli, Samson Gray and all Sylars and absorbers. This weird magic and force only battle (which was annoying whenever someone dropped their weapons) lasted until the eclipse ended at 8:14. At 8:14, all standard superhumans returned to the battle, and the enemy was armed with baseball bats for some reason. We also had hockey sticks, so it sort of evened out. Then all bats and sticks were thrown. Then everyone seemed to develop a weird headache. The world disappeared. Then about 3 seconds later, at about 8:33, Ney York City appeared around us. We were at the base of the empire state building. When we appeared, all Hades broke loose. Literally. Hades and the rest of the gods decided it would be convenient to fight our immortal enemies.

**-To Be Continued-**

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6: The 2nd Battle of Manhattan

**Last Chapter. I don't own these characters. Only Skyler and Thomas. Well, they're real people, one's me. But the others are either Rick Riordan's, J. K. Rowling's Tim Kring's or George Lucas's.**

Percy's POV

The arrival in my home town went very unsmoothly. I threw up upon arrival. Not very heroic, right? We arrived and us demigods got a whole lot of monsters to kill. YAY! Naturally, old beafhead decided to try to kill me again. Not very smart, is he? I mean, after I killed him twice, he should've figured out that I'll only kill him instead. I sliced off his right horn, grabbed it and flung it into the minotaur's side. While he howled in pain, I stabbed him in the chest with riptide and he turned to dust, but we still had about 5 gazillion more monsters to kill.

Harry's POV

As the other good wizards and witches attacked the Death Eaters, I took on Old Voldy. He started with, "Avada Kedavra," against, "Expelliarmus." We dualed, firing those two spells at eachother. Conveniantly, his horcruxes hadn't been repaired with his revival, so when I managed to disarm the dude, a Jedi running past, dualing with a Sith, sliced off his head. Bye bye Voldy.

Peter's POV

As my buddies with standard abilities attacked enemies with standard abilities, all of us with abilities that would allow us to gain special abilities attacked our enemies with those same abilities. Somehow, I ended up fighting my dad. He shot bolts of electricity at me as I fired them back. We sent all sorts of crazy projectiles at eachother. Then he got hit in the back of the head by a bulet from somewhere. That meant that he died. Again.

Luke Skywalker's POV

I attacked Darth Sidious. The other Jedi took other sith, who would all die as the battle went on, but I took the most powerful of the lot. We dualed. Strike to the head, the legs. Ow! Small cut, not much damage. I saw Voldemort's wand fly past my head. I looked in the direction it came from. There was a disarmed Voldemort facing Harry Potter. I did the natural thing, I sliced the head off of the noseless snaky weirdo. I looked back at Sidious only to see him stabbed from behind by another Jedi. I attacked another Sith. Some weirdo with a red and black face and a two-bladed lightsaber.

Skyler's POV. I fought like crazy. I just attacked whoever I could, I watched Luke get distracted by Voldemort, so I picked up a wounded Jedi's lightsaber and stabbed Sidious in the back. I then healed the Jedi whose lightsaber that was and gave her back her lightsaber. I then watched as Percy killed the Minotaur again.

Thomas's POV. We were winning. The enemy immortals had fallen, the most powerful had been killed. And now all we had were a few stupid monsters, some diasrmed Death Eaters, and Lord Supremeness, as he called himself. He was the leader of our enemies. I liked to call him "the weird dude who leads our enemy but won't tell us his real name." Naturally, I attacked the dude. Skyler joined me. First, we dualed with lightsabers. Skyler was disarmed of his lightsaber. I used the force to knock "Lord Supremeness's" lightsaber out of his hand. Then I threw my lightsaber at him. He dogded it, but while he was distracted, I pulled out my wand. Skyler pulled out his and we sent stunning spells at the weird dude who leads our enemy but won't tell is his real name. He dodged them and pulled out his wand. He disarmed me and started fighting Skyler as I looked for my lightsaber. I found it. I watched as Skyler disarmed Lord Supremeness. Then they used standard and demigod abilities to fight. Skyler and Lord Supremeness got into a lock. A lock is where the beams from a projectile ability connect in midair and form a sort of link holding them inmplace until one beam hits its target. I activated the lightsaber and stabbed it through the back of Lord Supremeness's head. We had one. All monsters were dust. The imortal enemies were curled up in the middle of the road snoring. The remaining Death Eaters were on their way to Azkaban. All Sith had been killed.

**-The End-**

**Please Review**


End file.
